


One Kind of Horrible Picture Show

by buying_the_space_farm



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Plants, little shop of horrors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/pseuds/buying_the_space_farm
Summary: Classic media is not meant to be bagged on, oi vey.





	One Kind of Horrible Picture Show

**Author's Note:**

> For my t4 square- carnivorous plant for ththe tony stark bingo!

“This is the strangest movie you've forced me to see yet,” Loki said, eating another piece of popcorn.

“It’s from the 80s, of course it's weird.”

“But really?” Loki asked. “A talking, carnivorous plant with the sentience of a human?”

“If you're wondering how on earth this movie got made look up other shit from the 80s and wonder at that, because this?” Tony said. “This is a classic. Don't bag on the classics.”

“Sometimes I wonder at what you consider a classic and what you don't.”

“Just because I don't like Mozart doesn't mean I don't have taste, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos and the carnivorous plant you have in your basement will _not_ start asking for your love interest's flesh
> 
> Come talk to me!  
> [mastodon (a twitter clone)](https://lesbiab.space/@buying_the_space_farm)  
> [fandom twitter](https://twitter.com/SpaceFarmBaby)  
> [writing/personal twitter](https://twitter.com/alex_fitz_yo)  
> [Dreamwidth](https://sentient-teapot.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sentient-teapot)  
> my tumblrs! for however long that lasts  
> [fandom tumblr](https://frostiron-is-endgame.tumblr.com)  
> [personal tumblr](https://spacefarm-official.tumblr.com)  
> my discord handle is sentient-teapot#7833 (feel free to dm me :D)  
> And I also have a [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/spacefarm-official)


End file.
